


You're a loud, stupid idiot - and I love you!

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: short kentora stories~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter is a different story ~ ^^

It was really no secret that Kenma hated to do more than necessary. Or if it was too loud.

It was no wonder he preferred to retire to his room to play on one of his game consoles.

Kuroo was the only one who had occasionally tried to get him out.

Mostly it remained in the attempt, even if he had probably never come without Kuroo to play volleyball.

Tora was about what Kenma did not like.

He was loud. He was clearly too active for Kenma’s taste, and he had set himself the task of bringing Kenma wherever he went.

And Kenma hated it.

He had at least hoped he could hate Tora, but he could not.

How did that loud, silly idiot always make him argue with him?

Or to be loud?

Or to make an effort?

He hated it!

"Kenmaaaa!"

And he hated it so much that he had fallen in love with this damn idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been such a bloody mistake to leave his things unattended for less than five minutes on his desk.

Kenma cursed himself for this recklessness when he came back to his study and saw Tora.

Along with the remnants of his manuscript.

And he hated Kuroo for bringing him away from work because he had to call him.

Not that his best friend could do anything about Tora being so completely incompetent, but without Kuroo he would have been paying more attention.

And completed his study before he left, so that his friend did not come up with stupid ideas.

Tora always came up with stupid ideas.

"Kenma, I ... you know that was not intentional, right? But ... uh ..."

Where did Tora get a bucket of paint or what did he need this one for, in his room?

This was clearly his own realm and usually Tora knew that he should not touch anything here. Not that his friend was even sticking to anything he told him.

"Tora ...", Kenma started and his voice was calm. Too calm. Which luckily had the right effect.

His boyfriend had disappeared from the room faster than he could see.

Tora knew he was madder if he didn‘t scream with him.

Kenma just didn‘t know why he had not done it this time.

Even for him, it had been surprising that he had stayed so calm even though he was seething inside.

He looked at his rather ruined manuscript, turned around and a grin lay on his lips.

He walked out of the room and looked at his boyfriend, who had moved into the living room and looked at him a little more irritated, since he apparently did not know what Kenma was going to do.

"You know I love you, don‘t you, Tora?" He started calmly, just smiling.

"I’m really sorry, Kenma, was really so absolutely no intention!"

It was too sweet, as Tora implored him, as if he expected him to do something.

"We play a few rounds of Mario Kart ... and once you beat me, I forgive you, if not ... I’ll think of something else."

Kenma noticed his boyfriend’s shocked face because he knew that Tora knew that Kenma could not be beaten in any game. Also, because in such games he knew exactly how to play, not to lose, no matter what kind of things could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentioned kuroyaku in this chapter~ :3

Kenma wasn‘t sure why he was standing outside the door of his best friend’s apartment that night.

And he was even less sure when he faced Yaku instead.

"Kenma? What are you doing here?"

„Is Kuro here?“, Kenma mumbled and looked a bit to one side. He needed someone to talk to and he still wasn‘t sure if Kuroo was the right choice.

„Sorry, he said he had an important volleyball meeting or something,“ Yaku said with a crooked grin, „what’s wrong? Did you argue with Tora?“

„No.“

„Yes, you have.“

Kenma hated that Yaku could see through him so well. Almost as good as Kuroo could.

„You spend too much time with Kuro,“ Kenma growled softly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

„Possible,“ he replied and Kenma was almost certain that he could hear his grin, „would you like to come in and tell me what’s going on?“

„... yes ... no ...“, Kenma muttered a little to herself. Actually, he didn‘t really know what he really wanted.

But yes.

He wanted to talk to Kuroo and let himself be cuddled by his best friend, as they used to do more often.

Yaku let out a sigh before grabbing Kenma by the arm and pulling him into the apartment, finally placing him on the couch and putting a blanket over his shoulders. „Warm cocoa, Kenma?“

„Hmm,“ Kenma said a bit, „with ...“

„I know, I know, cream and chocolate sprinkles,“ Yaku said, just smiling at him before disappearing into the kitchen.

„Who has ...“, Kenma began to blush a little. Until now only Kuroo knew his fondness. And Tora, if he remembered that.

„Tetsu told me in case you come by while he’s on the road,“ Yaku said.

Kenma jumped a little and cuddled a bit more into the blanket. „I hate Tora ...“ he murmured to himself, even if that was swallowed up by the blanket, „... every time he is so stupid ... and annoying ... and loud ... and ...“

„Here,“ Yaku interrupted him and offered him a cup of cocoa, as Kenma liked best, „I think you need some rest right now, huh?“

Kenma blinked in surprise as he noticed Yaku put his arm around him and hug him. „Thanks,“ Kenma muttered under his breath.

„Do you know how often I get upset with Tetsu or we yell at each other?“ Yaku started with a small smile.

„Yaku?“, Kenma started softly and took a sip of his cocoa, then looked at it, „have you ... ever regretted not playing volleyball any more?“

„Why are you asking?“ Yaku started in surprise instead of answering.

„Hm. I– I think I miss playing with Tora,“ Kenma murmured softly as he felt himself blushing, „you know, uh, he –“,

Yaku managed a short laugh, whereupon Kenma stopped and turned to the other. „What?“

„Did Tora talk about who he’s playing with?“ Yaku grinned to himself.

„What– how do you come to that?“ Kenma replied a little too surprised and a little louder than intended.

„I know the feeling,“ Yaku smirked a little, brushing Kenma’s hair a bit, „I suppose Tora’s starting to harmonize with his setter in the team, huh?“

Kenma swallowed, nodding slightly as his cheeks felt like they were burning, so he tried to banish the feeling with another sip of his cocoa.

„I was mad at Tetsu for almost a week because he was raving about Yuu,“ Yaku said, chuckling, „not that I did not admire him too, but it was ... frustrating.“

„What did you do?“, Kenma murmured softly to himself while he was glad the moment he could talk to Yaku and not Kuroo.

„Hmm ... I think I treated him for five days pretty cold,“ Yaku muttered a little more thoughtfully, „then he invited me to a totally romantic evening and yes ... I knew again why I love him.“

„Tora would never do that,“ Kenma muttered, turning his head to one side, „and anyway, that just ends in disaster when we go out.“

„But you know he would do anything for you, right?“, Yaku asked calmly, looking at Kenma from the side, „and that’s what counts.“

„Hmmm ... yeah,“ Kenma mumbled and smiled again, albeit weakly, „but Tora just can not schedule a date without it ending in disaster.“

„But is not that what you like about him?“ Yaku started with a chuckle.

Kenma winked at him, then nodded, smiling. „Yes.“

„Kenmaaaa“, a far too loud voice came to them and before one of the two former players could really look in the direction, Tora had pressed against his boyfriend and pushed him aside on the sofa, „I’m sorry! You’re the very best setter I’ve ever had!“

„Tora ...“, Kenma murmured a little surprised, while he only noticed Yaku grinning at him from the side, taking the cup from his hand, „... I love you.“

„I love you very much, too!“, Tora said, grinning broadly at him, „come on, let’s go home and I make us a great thing for dinner, yeah?“

Kenma grimaced a bit before smiling at him, Tora giving a brief kiss, „Hmm ... yes, but I think I’d rather cook before we burn the house.“

„Well ... then let me spoil you at least otherwise~“, Tora chuckled, pulling his friend up with him.

Kenma smiled and glanced back at Yaku. „Thank you Yaku.“

„No problem, Kenma,“ he replied, grinning to himself, „and remember, we have some idiots as lovers ...“

 

„Yakkun?“ Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he looked from Kenma to his boyfriend.

„Yeah, I mean you, you idiot,“ Yaku muttered, rolling his eyes, „... do you know that your best friend was as jealous as I was when you raved about Yuu?“

„I didn’t-“ Kuroo started, while Kenma only noticed how his best friend was kissed by Yaku before he was pulled out of the apartment by Tora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new short story with these two <3

Tired, Kenma turned aside, opened his eyes a little, and continued to clutch the blanket over his body while he didn‘t really want to get up yet.  
Still, something forced him to at least be more alert than he wanted to be.  
The feeling of being alone in the big bed and not being cuddled up by his boyfriend made him alert.  
He flipped the blanket aside and was about to sit up as the door to the room slid open and he blinked a little more surprised as he saw his boyfriend enter, holding a tray in his hands, from which it smelled suspiciously of breakfast.  
„Tora?“, Kenma still asked a little disbelievingly, staring at his boyfriend for a while.  
„Morning Kenma!“, Tora grinned and sat down next to his boyfriend on the edge of the bed, put down the tray next to them, „I made breakfast and thought, I’ll make you happy with breakfast by the bed.“  
Kenma was still staring at his boyfriend while he didn‘t really know what to say to it, and presumably it had to look rather stupid as he stared at him.  
His eyes slowly turned to the prepared breakfast and slowly slipped back to Tora, who was still grinning widely. „Since when can you cook?“ After all, it was not a normal, simple breakfast, but he had also made extra effort to the various dishes, along with some pancakes with chocolate sauce.  
Kenma knew how clumsy his boyfriend was, even if it was just a question of making the simplest things, which is why he usually banished him from the kitchen after a few minutes of trying so that no misfortune happened.  
„Well ...“, Tora mumbled, scratching his head, turning it a bit embarrassed, „I know I’m not good at it, so ...“  
„So?“, Kenma asked and stared expectantly at his friend. What kind of confession did he get right now?  
„I asked Kuroo-san if he showed me some things so I could surprise you,“ Tora replied with clear red cheeks as he tried not to look straight at Kenma, „so the last two weeks ...“  
Kenma looked at him wide-eyed before finally grinning and leaning over to his boyfriend to kiss his lips. „I love you, Tora.“  
„I love you too, Kenma,“ Tora said, grinning broadly again, „so ... I hope it tastes good?“  
Kenma smiled a little. „You really bothered to take cooking lessons with Kuro?“  
„Well ...“, Tora replied, still scratching his head with embarrassment, „I wanted to do something good for you too, Kenma.“  
„That’s one of the best mornings we’ve had together,“ Kenma replied, before going to eat some of the breakfast, finally smiling even more and making Tora shine, „that’s delicious, Tora.“  
„Only for my darling,“ Tora replied with a little red cheek, „all just for the man I love above all else.“  
„Now you’re getting fussy,“ Kenma muttered, but he smiled and couldn‘t stop himself from blushing, „let’s have breakfast instead.“

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter (mostly german)](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) || [second twitter (english~)](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen)


End file.
